Nevytáčej mudlovskou šmejdku
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Už jsem se ho snažila ignorovat šest let! A mám toho pokrk! Nemíním v tom ustupování pokračovat - obzvlášť, když vím o způsobu, jak s tím můžu něco udělat!" Hermiona už má chování jistého zmijozelského křiváka plné zuby a plánuje pomstu...


**Don't Piss Off the MudBlood**

**Napsala: ****Cottonpaw**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má Cottonpaw, která dala Rapidez svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se považuje za ilegální.

**Oneshot** v originálním znění je možno číst zde:** fanfiction . net/s/4879577/1/Dont_Piss_Off_the_MudBlood** (ale opět se od překládané verze drobně liší).

**Rating:**** T**

**Žánr: **Humor

**Hlavní postavy:** Draco Malfoy, Hermiona Grangerová

**Shrnutí:** „Už jsem se ho snažila ignorovat _šest_ let! A mám toho pokrk! Nemíním v tom ustupování pokračovat - obzvlášť, když vím o způsobu, jak s tím můžu něco udělat!" Hermiona už má chování jistého zmijozelského křiváka plné zuby a plánuje pomstu...

**Nevytáčej mudlovské šmejdky**

„Je mi na nic z té mizerné, rozmazlené, ničemné, podvraťácké a samolibé Zmije!" vybuchla jednou večer Hermiona. Několik studentů v Nebelvírské věži se překvapeně otočilo k trojici přátel. Vytočená prefektka si jich nevšímala.

„Pokaždé si z nás jenom utahuje! A jeho urážky kolikrát ani nedávají smysl! Já bych toho hada nejraději roztrhla! Zastřelit ho, rozčtvrtit, upálit, popel poplivat a nacpat do krabičky - a poslat v betonu na dno oceánu!"

Harry a Ron se uchýlili do bezpečné vzdálenosti od zuřící dívky.

„Klid, stejně není vůbec nic, co můžeme proti Malfoyovi udělat, takže je zbytečné se rozčilovat," snažil se ji Harry uchlácholit logickými argumenty. „Nejlíp uděláme, když ho prostě budeme ignorovat," dodal.

„Harry Jamesi Pottere, _já _ho v žádném případě _ignorovat_ nebudu!" zaječela. „Už jsem se ho snažila ignorovat _šest_ let! A mám toho pokrk! Nemíním v tom ustupování pokračovat - obzvlášť, když vím o způsobu, jak s tím můžu něco udělat!"

Řekla to takovým tónem, že Harry s Ronem zůstat jen tiše stát a obávali se toho, co přijde.

Následujícího dne se Hermiona u snídaně neobjevila. Chlapci si vyměnili znepokojené pohledy. Nechápali, kde by mohla být.

Najednou se dveře do Velké síně rozlétly. Hermiona proběhla až k zmijozelskému stolu a zamířila přímo k Dracovi, který se tvářil nesmírně překvapeně a rozhodně ne nadšeně.

„Draco, takhle to dál nejde. Draco, _já_ už takhle nemůžu dál," říkala a dávala si záležet, aby ji bylo slyšet v celé síni.

„Je to pro mě příliš stresující a přivádí mě to k šílenství. Prosím, už to nebudeme držet v tajemství. Já tě tolik miluji!"

Síň utichla. Draco na ni zíral jako opařený. „O čem to mluvíš, Grangerová?" zeptal se konečně.

Hermiona propukla v pláč. „Já to věděla!" křičela. „Ty mě vůbec nemiluješ! Ty se staráš jen o tu tvoji zatracenou _hrdost_!"

Se vzlykáním vyběhla ze síně.

Draco ji pozoroval s očima rozšířenýma údivem, ale zůstal klidný. Neříkal nic. Všechny oči se upřely na něj. Mrzimorští koukali, protože koukali i Nebelvírští. Havraspárští si ho zvědavě prohlíželi, protože vypadal nezvykle šokovaný. A zírali i někteří Zmijozelští, čistě proto, že když zírali všichni, nevěděli, co jiného by měli dělat.

Hradem se rozšířily pomluvy - Draco a Hermiona spolu tajně chodili a Draco o tom nechtěl říct nikomu, protože jeho pýcha byla tak velká a on tolik sobecký. Nakonec nešťastnou Hermionu dohnal k slzám, které ne a ne přestat.

Jedině Hermiona a Draco věděli, že to není pravda.

Hermiona se radovala z báječného úspěchu, kterého tak důmyslně dosáhla. S velkou chutí hrála svou roli, a tím vlastně zničila Dracovi pověst. Všechny dívky na škole k ní pociťovaly sympatie a Draca odsuzovaly.

Draco sice všechno popíral, ale zbytečně. A jestli si z toho vzal nějaké ponaučení?

Nevytáčet mudlovské šmejdky.

**~konec~**


End file.
